


Fireball

by Nastybees



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Biting, Blood Kink, Infidelity, Internalized Homophobia, Joseph discovers he really loves men, Joseph discovers kinks, M/M, No actual sex, just kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nastybees/pseuds/Nastybees
Summary: Joseph has an encounter with Robert and notices some nice and not-so-nice things.





	Fireball

Robert's skin felt rough against his own, the smell of alcohol heavy in the air as his breath hit his neck. Everything about this encounter was new to the town's youth minister and these sensations were certainly something he could get used to - under different circumstances. 

Under circumstances that weren't infidelity, that is. 

Not a single thought about his wife passed his mind. He could only focus on the teeth that sunk into tender flesh only to lightly brush chapped lips over the marks left behind; a beautiful contrast between the harshness that suited Robert so well and the gentle side of him he just knew he had, somewhere, even if it was buried under far too many shots of whiskey and a brooding atmosphere around him. 

Calloused hands gripped Joseph's hips so wonderfully that even the stinging of nails digging into his skin felt absolutely exhilarating - every movement this man made held so much passion! Passion that left an indescribable spark of pleasure on his pale skin each time the other's lips pressed against it, trailed not-quite kisses up to his throat and to his jaw, to his neck before meeting with his own. 

Joseph had never kissed a man before.

He hadn't dared to give in to that temptation, never even given an opportunity to until now. With the elation and overwhelming feeling of relief it brought, it also brought a level of dread. It was to be expected from a morally stable, married Christian man. He was raised with the notion that this was wrong. That this was dirty. 

However, if this was truly a sin, how could it feel so heavenly? 

When the man hovering above him pulled away from the long-awaited kiss, a string of saliva connected their mouths, and Joseph no doubt already looked like a damn mess. 

"Heh... You like the taste of fireball whiskey?" Robert teased, a playful smirk finding it's way to those angelic lips of his. The expression only added to how... Hot, the situation was, and how alluring this man was.

He was most definitely referring to his drink of choice earlier. It left a pleasantly warm tingle on Joseph's lips as a result of their kiss, the spice from the alcoholic beverage almost as intoxicating as Robert himself.

"I do," He hummed. His fingers snaked into the other's admittedly slightly too greasy hair and grasped the brown and silver locks as he pulled him into another kiss. Now that he'd felt another man's lips pressed against his own - Robert's, specifically - he never wanted it to end. When he pulled back for air he finally finished his previous statement. "And I want more."

Not a second after the last syllable was spoken, Robert's mouth was back on his, rougher than ever. It was an odd, but not unwelcomed feeling to be dominated like this. As appealing the idea of being on top was, it was exhilarating to have Robert in control of him right now. To have his coarse hands against his skin and feel the scruffiness of his beard against his own clean-shaven face, his teeth biting into Joseph's bottom lip until he could taste blood on his tongue.

...And he was into it, honestly. 

When Robert finally, he ran his thumb across the other's lips to wipe away the metallic fluid, managing to only smear it towards the corner of his mouth for the most part. 

"That's a good look for you." He chuckled; his voice raspy and so marvelously deep. Still, Joseph wasn't sure if he should be unnerved by him saying that blood was a good look for him. Ultimately, he decided it was... kind of hot, somehow? He was learning all sorts of new things he liked, now that he was doing something so intimate that didn't feel like a chore. Besides, anything he had done before was in the missionary position, with the lights off, probably doing it through a hole in the sheet. ...Now that was an exaggeration, but it wasn't terribly far from the truth. The most unruly thing he and Mary had ever done was give each other hickeys or try doggy style. Scandalous. Though, he would hardly call that intimate. 

This was so much different, so much better, and they hadn't even done anything below the waist yet, or even taken their pants off.

Apparently it was time for that now, as Joseph realized Robert had unbuckled his own pants and now working on his. He shivered, a bit... unsure, now. He didn't know what to expect from this, for one, and two; the things his family members had ingrained in him from a young age were starting to resurface and make him doubt if this was the right thing to do. Did it already know it would feel utterly stellar? Yes. Was his heart nearly pounding out of his chest from the fear that doing such an act of sodomy would win him a one way ticket to hell. 

Apparently his panic was evident on his expression, as Robert stopped as soon as his gaze fell back to the blonde minister's face.

"...You okay?" The man above him looked extremely concerned, features scrunched up with worry. God, that chiseled jaw-

He shook his head, mostly to dismiss his own thoughts, although it came off in a different way than he intended. 

"Hey, hey, it's okay. We can stop." Robert's voice was so much softer as he spoke those reassuring words, his eyes staring right into his soul and making him melt completely. This suddenly didn't seem so horrible or sinful now- It felt good, and caring... and warm. This couldn't be bad. There wasn't any possible way. Who in their right mind could say that this against god's word, if it made the one's involved happy?

"N...No," Joseph said with a shaky breath. "I want to keep going, please." He smiled, looking up at the rugged man still hovering above him with bright, desperate eyes. 

Robert seemed skeptical, but didn't argue once the consent to continue was given.

Joseph didn't regret a single thing from that night.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I finished this at 2AM and you can physically see the Big Quality Decline and the Fast End  
> 2\. I used a line my partner said to me and I feel like i'm going to get called out


End file.
